hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
West Antarctica
West Antarctica, otherwise known as Catherine Dinsky, is an OC of CraftyPrincess14 (Me) on Deviantart. Appearance West Antarctica is clad in a layered look comprised of a thermal, white tank top, light blue sweater, and sheepskin jacket with a royal blue band decorated with a crest of some sort. On the bottom, she wears a pair of grey tights, a white miniskirt, creme legwarmers, and dark brown buckle boots that end near her knees. She has pale biracial skin, icy blue eyes, and wears light makeup. She has thick, wavy, dark brown (sorta blackish) hair that reaches her rear. Personality West Antarctica has a sweet, caring attitude most of the time she's around people and animals. She can be a pushover because of not having a backbone to stand up for herself. She tolerates bullying from her older sister, East Antarctica, which she obtained low self esteem from. She has a pacifist way of seeing the world and has a tendency to appease people. She is also an optimist and finds to best in people. Interests West Antarctica is fond of nature and science. She loves to watch penguins, whales, seals, and albatrosses from afar. She enjoys to learn almost everything she can about her country from climate to flora and fauna. History Before the discovery of Antarctica, her and the rest of her family live peacefully there. Her sister still acting dominant over her, she develops her self esteem issues. After awhile, she gets used to the constant teasing and thinks her sister is being nice. Because of all the claims on her continent by other countries, she decides to step up with the help of her sister and claim Antarctica. Trying to be a nice sister, she lets her older sister take the larger part of Antarctica. Even though it makes people look down on her, she's very content with her side of the contient. Catherine's personality was developed by the main reason of the Antarctica Treaty. Her pacifist nature from the disallowance of military and nuclear exploding. Her interests of science and nature is from her continent being treated as a scientific reserve. Relationships 'East Antarctica- '''West Antarctica's older sister. Catherine looks up to her sister despite her constant bullying. She soon gets tired of the bullying and now dismisses it. When East Antarctica isn't teasing her sister, they can have great sister bonding moments. ' England- 'Because of his country and the rest of his brothers finding Antarctica first, he pushes his brothers away from her and becomes the first brother that Catherine never had. He also dislikes the closeness of her and Scotland, so England makes up excuses to keep them away from each other. ' Scotland- 'West Antarctica's crush since forever. They Skype and text sometimes. During World Meetings, they normally hang out afterwards, if her sister or his brothers don't pull them away. She gets nervous and is sorta impulsive around him, but he thinks it's adorable. West Antarctica would tell him her feelings, but she thinks the long distance relationship wouldn't work or other doubts she has. ' France- 'Besides the constant flirting from, France and West Antarctica are somewhat friends. He likes to send her roses, yellow ones to symbolize friendship. They have a brother and sister-like relationship because of his country ' America-'One of West Antarctica's friends during the World Meetings. Unlike England, he separates her and Scotland up accidently. ' Germany- '''Germany had a claim on Antarctica from the German Antarctic Expedition.